guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero
Archived discussions */Archive 1 (Hero Panel to +41% weapon damage) */Archive 2 (Maintained Enchantments with Heroes to Newb Question) ---- teleporting heros i found this out today, not sure how useful it will be but i thought i should put it up here. if you flag your heros or henchies into a portal they will teleport to your location... if you are dead, direct them to a portal and they will jump to your location —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.69.167.61 ( ) 18:34, 16 June 2007. :Yup, useful. But this is already mentioned in the "General behavior" section. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 13:46, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::That's really useful for running. If you don't get a full party, you can throw koss or goren in there with a few armor or blocking stances, a rez signet, and signet of stamina. You can have them rez you if you die, distract a group of enemies, all kinds of stuff. ~Avatarian 86 17:43, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Jora Why is Jora in the Table? Eye of the North is still a good way off, and it's pointless to have a hero that no one can use for another 3 months or so. Razah was a different situation. he was in the game manual, and should have been in Nightfall from the start. --Curse You 22:07, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :It's been commented out, we can add them to a new column of Heroes By Profession once their professions are revealed, and add them to the recruitment order table once the recruitment quests are revealed. Until then, it can stay in the main Eye of the North article. -- Gordon Ecker 23:11, 29 June 2007 (CDT) For the person who "fixed" Jora's position on the table: provide proof that she's the Warrior? By all means, she most likely is, but there's been no definitive proof. Capcom 12:47, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Can't link it, but ANet has put it somewhere as Jora being a warrior hero. Nhnowell 20:06, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :In the Official Demo Overview @ IGN, Jora is shown in the party list as a warrior. One odd thing, though, is that it doesn't say anything after her name, like it says "Elementalist" for Vekk. (Of course, existing heroes don't have that after their name either, so maybe it was Pyre and Vekk who were bugged in the video.) —Dr Ishmael 14:09, 3 August 2007 (CDT) GWEN heroes Along with the asian manual, we already know all heroes :] Anyone wanna add them? Link to original thread: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=3027206#post3027206 — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 03:00, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Awesome link! But... we can't really add them without knowing their names, can we? Gwen and Livia we know of course, but none of the others. (And at least now we know Vekk is male!) Capcom 03:08, 8 August 2007 (CDT) N00b question yeah... if you unlock a hero for one character, is it unlocked for all of them? and what about pvp characters? Ravien Coromana 06:23, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Unlocked for that character+PvP characters. --Kale Ironfist 05:31, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks. Ravien Coromana 06:23, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Weaponless Heroes... ...Are bad. For some strange reason, if a hero doesn't have a weapon they start "punching" things from a distance since they can't wand or attack in melee. This is bad because they can "punch" things from a far distance....it does no damage and doesn't even stop natural regen, but it can aggro enemies. You can problably use it to your advantage somehow though o_0 P A R A S I T I C 15:23, 22 August 2007 (CDT)